radianthistoriafandomcom-20200222-history
Prologue
The Prologue, entitled Stocke, is the opening of the storyline to Radiant Historia. The prologue covers Stocke being given his first mission and receiving the White Chronicle, the major choice where Stocke splits the timelines in to two, and the commencement of the two timelines. Introduction Daydream Children of Historia Awakening The Beginning Standard History This is the history activated when Stocke choses to stay in Specint. Specint Assignment Top Secret Mission Alternate History This is the history activated when Stocke choses to join Rosch's brigade. Joining Rosch Brigade *A cutscene shows General Hugo delivering a prophecy from the Prophet Noah, according to which people from Alistel will purify Granorg from Queen Protea. This cause many people to enlist into the army, and Rosch is given the control of a small group of rookies. *Rosch joins the party. *Head to the bar. *Raynie and Marco join the party. *Go to the Lazvil Hills. You'll be heading to the Alma Mine: Granorg is invading it in order to reach Alistel, bypassing the Sand Fortress. Although Granorg's side was sealed, the reconquering of the Fortress by Alistel forced Granorg to reopen it. Rosch and Stocke have to clear the enemy forces out of the mine. Node: The Closed Mine Stocke gets to the Alma Mine together with his friends, where the field agent informs that they will face Count Selvan's troops inside the mine. Unfortunately, Alistel's side is blocked by a rockslide, and the merchant sent to clear it with the explosives has disappeared. Stocke is faced with the choice of ambushing the Granorg army at the exit of the cave or sendind scouts to find the merchant. : 'Ambush them: '''Stocke's plan to ambush Granorg troops was successful, but the battle took too much time and a detached force, sent to the Sand Fortress, conquered it back. Alistel's fate had been decided, and the Rosch brigade faced many impossible battles. ''End: The Fallen Capital .Stocke decides to send some scouts, but in that moment Lippti and Teo appear and inform him that there is another Chronicle, the Black Chronicle, whose wielder is using its power to corrupt history - in this case, he has killed the merchant. Stocke is forced to go in the other timeline to save him and he successfully alters this one, making the merchant arrive (see SH: Chapter 1, Echoing Hills). Duel in the Dark After having cleared the entrance of the mine, Stocke, Rosch and the others go through the mine until they find Selvan's troop. Since the enemy is sitting near some explosives, Rosch and Kiel set them off to knock part of the army, while Stocke and his group deal with the rest of Granorg's forces. Having stopped the enemy's plan, Rosch seals that side of the mine to prevent them from using it again. Back in Alistel, a cutscene reveals part of the past of Raynie and Marco and how they were recruited by Heiss. They both belonged to a mercenary troop, but while guarding a mine a horde of monsters appeared and they found themselves in an enormous melee. One monster broke the support of the ceiling, causing a cave-in and the death of all their comrades: Raynie and Marco were the only survivors. However, Raynie still has the impression that that monster had actually come to destroy the beam, because he totally ignored them when they found themselves in its path. Revisions Force Core Side Quests Night Watch Stocke speaks with one of the guards in Alistel who is having difficulty staying away while on duty. Stock gives the soldier 2 Anti-Sleeps and receives an Alistel Edge in return. Soldier Recruit Stocke visits the recruitment bureau in the Hall of Alistel. He is asked to recruit the mercenaries who are staying at the inn in Alistel. Stocke goes to the inn and speaks with two mercenaries who are preparing to leave the city to find work. After convincing the mercenaries to join the Alistel army, Stocke returns to the recruiter and receives 1500G. Category:White Chronicle